


Injury

by andrewminyqrd



Category: The Gifted (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, There needs to be more fanfictions about this group, please write more about this show and this couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-05 20:30:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12801768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andrewminyqrd/pseuds/andrewminyqrd
Summary: Clarice gets hurt on a mission to help a new group of refugees.John panics ever so slightly.





	1. Chapter 1

“This way! Quickly!” Marcos called to the group running behind him.  
They needed to get to the final checkpoint where Johnny and Clarice were waiting. Only a little bit further until they can get these refugees to safety.  
“Watch out!” Lorna yelled from the back of the group. Marcos quickly spun around to see her fending off some kind of weapon. Luckily, the weapon was metallic.  
Lorna ripped the machine apart and pushed a stray refugee back into the group formation.  
“Stay with the group!” Marcos instructed, receiving a nod from the stray.  
Only a few more minutes, that is all they needed. Marcos prayed that got that time. 

“They will be here any second, are you ready?” Johnny asked.  
“Yeah, I’ve got this.” Clarice replied.  
“Are you sure? Because we only have one shot at this and-“  
“I get it. I’ll be fine.” Clarice interrupted Johnny.  
“Sorry, but the stakes are really high right now. If we mess this up, all of those refugees are screwed.”  
“True. So, we better not mess it up.”  
Johnny couldn’t help but chuckle.  
The metal doors flew open, letting the group in.  
“They are right behind us! We need to get out of here, now!” Marcos yelled out while rushing towards the pair.  
Johnny turned to Clarice, “Do it!”  
Clarice formed a portal, the other side showing the safety of woods behind the building.  
One by one the refugees starting jumping through, Marcos and Lorna included.

When all of them just finished getting through, and Johnny was about to enter, a boom rattled the building.  
“What the hell was that?” Clarice asked.  
Johnny used his abilities to track the sentinel service agents chasing them. From what he could see, they had just shot off some kind of weapon.  
“I’m not sure. All I know is that-“ Johnny was interrupted by agents suddenly bursted into the room, with their weapons out.  
“Put your hands up, now!” One yelled out.  
“Go!” Clarice yelled.  
Johnny turned and was able to take one step before the guns started shooting.  
Johnny ducked and grabbed Clarice, pulling them through the portal together at the very last second.  
The portal closed before they even hit the ground.

“Jesus! You guys okay?” Marcos asked, kneeling down.  
Johnny let Clarice go, sitting up. “Yeah, we’re good.” He went to wipe the sweat from his forehead when he realized his hand was covered in red.  
“No..” He rolled Clarice over, onto her back. There was blood coming from her lower abdomen. “Clarice!” He quickly put pressure on her wound, she recoiled in pain. “Hey, it’s okay. It’s me.”  
“Ah, I told you to go..” Clarice scolded.  
“I wasn’t going anywhere without you.”  
Clarice smiled slightly, before her expression turned into one of pain.  
“We need to get her out of here, and back to headquarters.” Lorna said.  
“The cars are about 20 minutes away!” Marcos reminded them.  
“Fuck..” Johnny muttered. His hands still against Clarice’s injury, blood seeping through the cracks of his fingers. “Look, we don’t have 20 minutes. She doesn’t have 20 minutes!”  
Clarice’s hand light up with power.  
“Clarice?” Lorna asked. “What the hell are you-“  
A small portal opened a few feet away from her.  
“Go…”  
Johnny quickly bursted into commands. “Lorna, get everyone through, now! Marcos help me get her up, we need to keep pressure on the wound until we find Kate.”  
Marcos nodded and grabbed Clarice’s side.  
“Ready? One, two, three!” Together they lifted Clarice up, her portal still open, only big enough for people to duck through.  
“Okay, last one, come on. Hurry!” Lorna was filtering everyone through the portal, the refugees meeting Sonja on the other side.  
“It’s okay, guys. You’re safe now. Come on, come on.” She was guiding them.  
“That was the last of them!” Lorna called to them, after she passed through.  
“You.. can’t. You two need to go first, then me.” Clarice told them.  
“You can’t even stand on your own!” Johnny argued.

Voices started coming from behind them.  
“They are searching for us, we don’t have time for this!” Marcos said.  
“Johnny, just go. I will be behind you, okay?” Clarice asked.  
“No, no way! You are too weak to get through on your own!”  
“John! We don’t have time to argue about this! She is right! She needs to be the last one through!” Lorna called.  
Johnny growled, and turned to Clarice’s limp figure, held up by himself and Marcos.  
“Are you sure you can do this?” He asked.  
“No. But its the only way.” 

Johnny hated it, he felt as he did when he thought about Pulse. How he left him.. he couldn’t do that again.  
“I can’t leave someone else behind. I won’t.” He said, gripping her tighter.  
“Oh, for god’s sake!” Marcos yelled.  
“You aren’t leaving me behind, I will be going right after you.” She assured. “We are out of time!”  
Her point was supported when the voices got louder, meaning the agents were getting closer.  
“Fine. Can you stand?”  
Clarice nodded, finding her balance. She raised her hands, stopping the portal which was slowly trying to close. “Go.”  
Marcos dived through, followed by a reluctant Johnny.  
He saw the blood soaking through her shirt, dripping down to her leg.  
“Clarice!” Johnny yelled when he saw an agent behind her.  
She quickly jumped in, hitting the ground of the headquarters with a thud. The portal closing right after.

Clarice winced in pain. Johnny was at her side immediately.  
“You’re okay. You’re going to be okay.” He assured her.  
“Do you guys really get hurt this much or do I just have shitty luck?” She joked.  
Johnny didn’t laugh, his face filled with concern.  
“Hey, what happened to okay?” She lightly slapped his, knee.  
“You are seriously bleeding and you want to make jokes?”  
“It distracts me from the pain.” She sighed.  
“What happened?” Kate’s voice rang through the headquarters, her form rushing over.  
“Clarice. One gun shot wound in the lower abdomen.” Marcos informed her.  
“Exit wound?” She asked.  
“We don’t know.” “Check! Quickly, then get her on a table.”  
Johnny looked at Clarice, when she nodded, he lightly rolled her onto her side.  
“No exit wound!”  
“That’s not great, but not the end of the world. Get her up on the table, now!” Kate ordered.  
Johnny lifted her up carefully, and laid her down on the metal table.  
“The portal she made, how much did it take out of her?”  
“A lot.” Clarice muttered.  
“Okay.. well I need you to be strong for a little longer, okay?”  
Clarice nodded, and gripped Johnny’s hand, which was still pressed against the wound.  
“John, move your hands. I need to see.” Kate told him.  
He did so, still holding Clarice’s hand.  
“The bullet must still be in there. I don’t know for sure, but I am assuming no arteries or organs were hit… there isn’t enough blood for that. Hopefully, it didn’t hit anything…. Hopefully.”  
“I will take hope over nothing.” Clarice winced.  
“Good. Because I need to get it out, and you should probably hold on to that hope. We all should.” She sighed.

Clarice’s grip slackened, and Johnny looked at her. Her eyes were closed, her breathing slow.  
“Clarice?” He shook her shoulder lightly.  
No response.  
“Clarice!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second chapter. 
> 
> Sorry about the cliffhanger, hopefully this makes up for it!

John felt his heart stop. Clarice wasn’t breathing.

“Caitlin! She isn’t breathing!” John called out.  
“Damn it, okay. John, you were in the army. You know CPR?”  
“What? Yeah.”  
“Then what the hell are you waiting for?” Kate commanded.

John’s hands shook as he began CPR. He connected their mouths, breathing air into her lungs. Then he began chest compressions.   
No result. 

“Keep going!” Kate ordered, grabbing Clarice’s arm and injected her with a dose of some-kind of medicine. “This should start her heart back up… but it isn’t exactly designed for mutants…”  
John reconnected their mouths, and used more of his strength to push hard on her heart.   
“Please, Clarice. Wake up. You are too strong to die like this. Don’t let that dumbass win.” John whispered.

With one more compression, Clarice’s eyes flew open.   
John’s soul returned to his body. “Thank god.” He grasped her hand again. “We thought we lost you there, for a second.”  
“I’m not that easy to get rid of.” Clarice muttered.  
John couldn’t help but smile. 

“Clarice? I am going to give you a sedative, it will numb the pain. But, not all the way.” Kate informed.   
“What? You want to do the surgery right now? Her heart literally just started beating again!” Marcos fought.  
“If we don’t do the surgery now, her heart might stop again!” Kate threw her hands up in the air. “Either we do this now, or she might not have a later.” 

“It’s Clarice’s choice.” John said. He looked down at her, her eyes already gazing at him.   
“Do it.” Clarice nodded.  
John put a hand in her hair, lightly pushing it out of her face. “Okay, Caitlin. Give her the sedative.”

A few second after the sedative was injected, Clarice began to lose feeling in her limbs. “I.. I can’t feel my arm…”   
“That means its working, don’t worry. It is only temporary.” Kate assured her. “You ready?”  
“Yes.” Clarice swallowed.

Clarice felt the cold metal of a knife against her wound.   
She winced.  
“Clarice? Are you okay?” John asked gripping her hand harder.   
Clarice nodded.

The knife began cutting the wound slightly, giving Caitlin more room to remove the bullet. Clarice slowed her breathing, and tried to focus on other things.  
“Hey,” John said, turning her head towards him lightly. “Keep looking at me, okay?”  
“Okay.” Clarice winced.

“Good job, Clarice. I just have to get the bullet out now. This will hurt, hopefully not much.”   
She felt the clamp enter her wound, causing Clarice to gasp.   
“I think I got it… just have to turn it ever so slightly to the left…”  
Clarice screamed in agony.   
“Woah! Clarice! Clarice, hey. Focus on me, okay? Just keep looking at me.” John told her.   
“It hurts…”   
“I know, I know…” He stroked her hair a bit, before gripping her shoulder. 

“Clarice, you need to stop moving. If I hit any sort of organ or artery we will have a very very bad situation.” Kate instructed.  
“I… can’t.”

John felt his panic rising to the surface, he pushed it down with much difficulty. “Yes, you can.”  
Clarice clamped her eyes shut in pain. 

“Okay, I have a hold of it.” Kate slowly removed the clamp, revealing the bullet between the two parts.   
Clarice’s breath returned to normal.  
“Done.”

“Thank you.” John said, sweat dripping from his forehead from stress and worry.  
Kate nodded, putting her hand on Clarice’s shoulder. “You did great.”  
“Thank you. For saving my life a second time.”   
“You’re welcome. Try not to make it a habit though.” Kate teased.

 

Later that night, John knocked on the wall near Clarice’s bunk.   
“Hey.”  
“Oh, hey.” She responded, turning to him. “What’s up?”  
“Just making sure you are okay.”   
“I’m okay. Really.” She smiled.  
“Forgive me for not 100% believing that.” John confessed.  
She laughed. “Fair enough. But I am, I mean it.”  
“Good.”   
Clarice tilted her head to the side, making her purple hair fall off her shoulder. “Was that all?”  
“No, I wanted to…” John trailed off.  
“Wanted to what?”   
“Don’t worry about it, it was nothing. You should get some sleep.” He started walking away.  
“Hey!” Clarice called, standing up. “I almost died, the least you could do is tell me the truth.” She teased.  
John sighed. “I wanted to do…” He ran his hand through his hair. “I wanted to do this.”   
He began walking towards her, stopping right in front of her. 

Their lips connected. Their tongues began dancing together. 

After what felt like hours, they separated.   
“I wanted to do that.” John whispered into her lips.  
“Oh.” Clarice breathed.

John took a step back, and cleared his throat. He scratched the back of his neck in uncomfortableness.   
“I’m sorry, I just..”  
“John.”   
He looked up. 

Clarice was smiling.   
And in that moment, John knew he was in love with the purple haired girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed!  
> There really needs to be more fanfics for these cuties, i'm dying over here with nothing. 
> 
> If you find any mistakes, please let me know so I can fix them!
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!
> 
> Don't forget to watch The Gifted every Monday on FOX!  
> \- Sara

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed!  
> Also, please watch this show if you haven't. It is fantastic.  
> (LETS WRITE MORE FANFICTIONS ABOUT THE GIFTED OKAY?)
> 
> Chapter 2 coming soon!


End file.
